79 New Messages
by suicunespurr
Summary: One year to the day since Adrien disappeared, followed shortly by his mother's return. One year since Chat Noir disappeared. Based on a Pintrest Prompt. One-shot.


One year to the day since Adrien disappeared, followed shortly by his mother's return. One year since Chat Noir disappeared.

It hadn't been hard for Marinette to put two and two together. When Hawkmoth had taken their miraculous and made his wish, she seen Adrien gasp in shock and realization. Adrien crying out to his father as he disappeared and Mrs. Agreste took his place. As Hawkmoth rejoiced at the return of his wife, Marinette had stolen away the butterfly brooch, the ladybug earrings, and the cat ring; returning the brooch and ring to Master Fu.

Her friends questioned where Adrien had gone, dropping the topic a month later when the Agrestes moved to Italy. The Ladyblog had asked about Chat, Ladybug excusing his absence as a secret mission.

It had been a year since Marinette had begun training to replace Master Fu as the next Great Guardian. Previously chosen allies joined the team three months after Chat Noir disappeared, patrols no longer as lonely or quiet.

It had been a year since Marinette had taken down her photos of Adrien, putting them all in scrapbook along with pictures of Chat Noir, their friend group, and Chat Noir and Ladybug while on patrol. She had scolded him for taking those pictures saying it was a distraction from the job. But a year later she was grateful he did.

It was one year later people celebrated the defeat of Hawkmoth, the new team taking a momentary stop in patrol to celebrate as well wish the best for the missing comrade. It was one year later Marinette pulled out the scrapbook, talking with Tikki and Plagg about Adrien and Chat Noir.

"Remember this photo Tikki? Adrien was in the park when Alya, Manon, and I decided to stop by?"

"If I remember correctly, it was because Alya told you he was in the park that you went."

"That day was so boring, it would have been perfect if Stormy Weather hadn't shown."

Marinette giggled at Plagg's comment, her mind focused more on the pictures of Adrien with Manon. He did have a way with kids, both as Chat Noir and Adrien.

"That one is hilarious," Plagg teased, Marinette pausing in her page turning to see the one picture she snuck in as Ladybug of Chat. Adrien hadn't been able to feed Plagg all day because of his schedule, so as punishment, Plagg changed Chat's costume to a magical girl, baton even replaced by a magical stick with a heart and green bow at the end. Luckily it was only for patrol, but Ladybug could stop laughing all night, even quickly heading to her home to wait and see his outfit as Marinette, continuing her giggle fit for the next hour. As punishment, Tikki had changed Ladybug's costume to a magical girl style similar to Chat's, Chat spending the night taking a photo every chance he got and renewing his vows of affection.

"This one of you two was adorable," commented Tikki. It was at Chloe's birthday party, all of Paris had practically been invited, including Ladybug, but excluding Marinette. Marinette still made an appearance as Ladybug though. With Chloe too busy being hostess, Ladybug had been able to spend most of the night with Adrien. Alya had managed to get the picture of them, sending it to Marinette later with a sad face.

"I prefer this one more," Plagg argued as Marinette flipped the page. It was Halloween and Chat had volunteered to do a solo patrol since his father wasn't letting out to celebrate. He ran into Marinette, Alya, and Nino along the way, Marinette inviting the cat boy to join in their fun and be the Chat to Alya's Ladybug. Nino had insisted on being Batman, while Marinette had dressed as a witch. Alya had also taken that picture of Marinette and Chat with the caption, "Witch's Familiar". Chat had stopped by Marinette's house for a month after to eat his share of the Halloween candy.

Marinette smiled at the memories, missing him more with every page.

Alerting Marinette out of her stupor, he phone began to continually buzz. She looked over at her clock and shook her head. Alya was probably telling her to check the Ladyblog for the celebration post.

Marinette opened her phone to find several messages from Adrien Agreste.

"Gahh!" She dropped the phone as it continued vibrating, falling over in her seat as she scooted away from the device.

"Plagg? Adrien disappeared correct?"

Plagg nodded, watching the phone.

"And Nooroo told us that when Mr. Agreste made his wish, he was bringing his wife back from the dead correct?"

Both kwamis nodded.

"So how," before Marinette could finish her thought, the phone stopped vibrating. She waited, the phone waiting quietly on the floor to be opened.

She crawled towards the phone, the kwamis hovering beside her as she opened the phone.

79 messages from Adrien Agreste

She looked between the to kwamis who gestured for her to proceed.

Marinette opened the first message.

 _Hey Marinette, this is Adrien. You are probably wondering why I am texting you. To clear things up, I know you are Ladybug._

"He knows!" She whispered shrieked, flipping the phone down to the floor.

"Hawkmoth did take your miraculous, he probably saw then," reasoned Tikki.

Marinette nodded and lifted the phone back up to keep reading.

 _I saw when he took your miraculous. In case you didn't see, I'm Chat Noir._

 _I'm currently in some mountains right now with no service, so I doubt you'll see this message until it's too late. There's no civilization out here, and I don't have Plagg to transform to stay warm._

 _Take care of Plagg for me, and give him plenty of camembert. Tell Alya and Nino thanks for being my friends and making school worthwhile. Tell my parents I forgive them and I love them. I know how much father missed mother and if I was in his position, I may have done the same thing._

 _I love you, all of you. Both Marinette and Ladybug. I wish I could have told you this in person. I am almost did, but now it looks like I'll never get to. I wish I could have been with you until the very end._

 _I love you._

At the end of the message, Marinette dropped the phone and raced up to her bed. He had been alive, and she didn't do anything to save him. Ladybug could have saved him.

"Hi Marinette, its Adrien again," Tikki started reading out loud.

"Tikki, I don't want to hear it," Marinette sobbed.

"I realized how selfish my last message sounded. Saying I love you and doing anything about it." Marinette lifted her head, the two kwamis bringing over the phone.

 _If I really did love you, then I would do everything I could to make it back to you. Based on my parent's last trip to Tibet, I figure maybe my mother got trapped here and couldn't make it back. Based on the sun's position when it set last night, heading south should lead me out of the mountains. I'll try and make it back to you my lady._

 _I love you._

 _Plagg would hate it here. No cheese. I love you._

 _What did Dorothy say when leaving Tibet? Snow place like home? I love you._

 _Maybe when I make it back we can read over these messages together and laugh at the distant memory. Although you may cry at the whole thing. Or get mad at my father. You always did have a temper. I love your temper._

 _I only use the phone rarely just to let you know I'm fine. I've made it to the base of the mountains, I think. There's a stream, which will hopefully lead to village. Reading all those survival books when I was homeschooled really helped. I love you._

 _It's colder and dryer here in the base. The river barely quenches my thirst, and the fish are smaller here. On the bright side I finally have my first strand of facial hair. Would you like it if I came back home with a full beard and mustache. I mustache. I love you, would you love me with facial hair?_

 _My phone died, but I made it to a village with electricity. Still no service though. They are letting me stay with them until I get my strength back. Father should send his models here if he wants them thinner. When I left I was 56 kg. Now I am 46. I miss your family's croissant. I wait until our paths will croissant again. I love you._

 _I met a boy here named Tenzin, I am staying with his family while I recover. He's telling me to tell you I passed out along the river from hunger and exhaustion. Says you should know. I didn't want you to worry more than I probably did with my first message. I'm sorry for worrying you. I love you._

 _Tenzin introduced me to kids from the village. There's a girl named Dolma whom he gets really shy around and stutters when he talks to her. He reminds me of you when you would stutter around me. I loved your stutter._

 _He told me he stutters because he really likes Dolma and has a hard time talking to her because he doesn't want to mess up. Was that the same for you? Do you still like me? I still love you._

 _Just saw myself for the first time in a mirror, or more like a bucket of water. I have stubble. It adds a dark shade to my face. Tenzin says I should grow it out to stay warm. Although nothing is quite as warm as your hugs. I love you._

 _I started helping in the village today. I'm back to normal weight and getting from the village to the next town will take a lot of strength. So I am learning how to fish properly with Tenzin and his father. I don't think my father would have enjoyed fishing. You might, you're adventurous like that. I love your adventurous side._

 _Some of the village men are making one last trip to the city to pick up supplies before winter and I decided I am going with them. To don't want to spend to long from you Buginette. I love you._

 _The journey will take up to a week, so here's a week's worth of messages until I can charge my phone._

 _I love your freckles._

 _I love when you scrunch your face in concentration._

 _I love when you flail your arms in nervousness._

 _I love your graceful dancing._

 _I love how you refuse to share the red candy with me._

 _I love you when you were dressed as a magical girl._

 _I love the way you stand up for your friends._

 _I love your laugh._

 _I love you Ladybug._

 _I love you Marinette._

 _I learned my parents moved to Italy today. I miss them, but I am still coming for you My Lady. I love you._

 _Turns out my parents cancelled my credit card with my disappearance. Probably thought it destroyed with me. I found some nice monks who are willing to take me in though. Said they want to talk with me about something. I love you._

 _They know I am Chat Noir. They said all miraculous users have an aura about them even though I am separated from Plagg. They said in the mountains when I was a special temple for training guardians of the miraculous, but it was destroyed years ago. I told them about what happened in Paris and them told me that you were still watching over Paris._

 _I'll be training with the monks during the winter, and they offered to help me get back to Paris. I love you._

 _P.S. They made me shave._

 _Just because I am away from the mountains, does not make the water less cold. I look forward to your warm house. I love you._

 _I love pretty good in orange robes, although father may be appalled. Alya would just call me a sunshine. If I am the sun, then you would be the moon I am chasing after. I love you my moon princess._

 _Instead of Monday, we call them Monkday. I love you!_

 _I am getting stronger My Lady. I'm sure I could take down all of Paris' police and military if they were akumatized._

 _How many Zen Buddhists does it take to screw in a light bulb? There is no light bulb. You always found my sense of humor a-paw-ling. I love you._

 _One of the masters asked if I wanted to stay and re-found the order of the Great Guardians of the Miraculous. I told him no. I want you too much to become a monk. I love you so much my lady._

 _I found out there is no service here in the temple, so you probably aren't getting my messages. How long would you wait for me? Has anyone asked you out since I left? I imagine so. I will fight him for you. I love you too much._

 _I hope you didn't give Plagg away to your new boyfriend. Plagg can be overly demanding with cheese. I miss him. I miss you and I still love you._

 _Sorry about the last messages. I guess I was worried with Christmas coming up you would have a boyfriend for Christmas. Kiss under the mistletoe. That kind of depressing stuff. The monks tell me is part of their cleansing, but I don't want to be cleansed of you. I want to be your Christmas boyfriend and kiss you under the mistletoe. I will buy a whole garden of mistletoe for us to kiss under. I love you so much my Lady. I look forward to our first kiss._

 _Merry Christmas Marinette, Ladybug, Nino, Alya, and Plagg. And Chloe._

 _I found something I think you will like. They were selling purple fabric in the marketplace, so I bought you some. I know you will make something beautiful with it. I love you and your passion for designing._

 _Happy New Years Marinette, Ladybug, Plagg, Nino, Chloe, and Alya. and Sabrina. Everyone in the class._

 _There's a snow storm heading for the town, so I may not be able to reach you for a few days._

 _I love your smile._

 _I love your eyes._

 _I love you can't speak a word of Chinese no matter how many times your mother or I tried to teach you._

 _I love your courage._

 _I love your macarons._

 _I love when respond to my jokes._

 _I love you are a natural leader._

 _I love how you look in red and pink._

 _I love Maribug. The complete you._

 _Do you love the complete me?_

 _I realized we never talked much because of your shyness around me and business as Ladybug. So here are a couple things about myself._

 _I love sweets, especially cookies. I once ate a whole platter of chocolate chip cookies at Chloe's party when we were six._

 _I watch anime. I had a Naruto phase back when I was eight. Plagg got the magical girl costume from Sailor Moon. Before you, Sailor Mercury was my waifu._

 _I found out I was allergic to feathers when my mother took me to the park and I tried to feed the birds the crust of my sandwich._

 _I play piano but I've always wanted to learn keytar._

 _I loved Ladybug since the moment she stood up to Hawkmoth, and I loved Marinette since you stood up to Chloe._

 _Father wanted me to continue modeling after school and learn the family business instead of going to university. I wanted to study abroad in Japan for a couple years as an exchange student. The closest we ever agreed was me learning about the family business in China. Now I just want to marry you and if you won't take over the bakery, I will. I'll just need your help to keep me from taste testing the cookies. I love you, will you marry me?_

 _My favorite shirt is a Jagged Stone shirt I got from his concert I went with you, Nino, and Alya. I loved seeing your face light up when he played the Ladybug song._

 _I imagine my parents maybe threw it away, but I collected Ladybug merchandise. I could be Alya in being the bigger Ladybug fan if I brought out everything. My favorite item was the Ladybug unresponsive yoyo. We'll have to have a yoyo off when I am back. I love when you get competitive._

 _I once died my hair pink. Mother laughed, father was upset. I love you in the color pink._

 _Happy Valentine's Day._ _Your hair is dark as night, your pretty bluebell eyes, I wonder who you are beneath that strong disguise. Every day we see each other and I hope that you'll be mine, together our love could be so true, please, will you be my Valentine?_

 _They say the weather should be good for travel soon. They are talking of sending me down through India, then up through Egypt. There I should be able to contact my parents, assuming they haven't changed numbers. I love you._

 _I miss green, and grass. Do you miss my green eyes? I love you._

 _I will be taking a train in a few days to another city. I hope to see you soon my love!_

 _There is a lot more people here, nothing quite like Paris, but the busyness reminds me of home. I miss Paris and I miss you._

 _I found an internet cafe. I'm glad you have some new teammates._

 _You haven't responded to my texts so the connection on this phone is off. I can't even connect through email. I'm staying with another group of monks while we go over what boat for me to take. There's a friend of my father's in Egypt I'll try to see._

 _I found a magenta fabric you would like. I'll bring it along with the purple._

 _The monks have arranged a ride for me so long as I work on the boat. Maybe once I return I can take you sailing along the seine. For our first date. Or maybe second._

 _I don't know how long I'll be gone for since they will be making several stops before we reach Egypt._

 _I love the way you fly over the rooftops._

 _I love the way you trip over your feet._

 _I love how you fell on me when we first me._

 _I love how you kept the umbrella I gave you._

 _I love the lucky charm you gave me, and I still have. The monks called it my prayer beads._

 _I love how you are always willing to help a friend._

 _Can I make it more clearly how much I care for you my lady? I hope you are still waiting for me when I return._

 _The facial hair has returned. Quick stop where I have a moment to text you. They have been working me non stop since I got on the boat. I'm certain I can carry you when we enter our home together with ease. What kind of home would you like? I love you and your style._

 _I think I'm growing. I hope you recognize me when I return. I love how small you are._

 _How are the flowers on your balcony doing? I hope you are taking good care of them. I want to take you to a garden for our third date, and take a picture of you surrounded in flowers. A Ladybug amongst the Roses. I love you and when you turn as red as a rose from embarrassment._

 _I think it was a couple of years ago today when Evillustrator took you on the date. The secret mission makes sense in hindsight. I hope you haven't gone out with Nathanael since I left._

 _A sailor told me about his family that's waiting for him in Egypt. He said just to look up at the stairs and remember about his family watching them from home, waiting for him. I know you can't see many stairs in Paris, but you are the star that is guiding me home. I love you my shining star._

 _We made it to Egypt and I finished unloading everything. The sailor I mentioned is letting me stay with his family. I love you!_

 _The sailor, Asim, has a large family. His parents live with him, along with his two sisters, wife, and their seven children. How many children would you want My lady? I was hoping for a large family. Not as large as Asim's, but a few children. I know you would make a wonderful mother. I love you, will you marry me?_

 _From what I could gather, the person father knew in Egypt has moved from Suez to Cairo. Asim knows a guy who can take me on a river boat up to the Mediterranean coast. Hopefully I can work on a ship to make it back to France. I love you!_

 _I'll be on a river boat the next couple days. I'll work on planning our first date, since I don't know if I want it to be between Lady and Chat Noir, Adrien and Marinette, Ladybug and Adrien, and Chat and Marinette. I love you Princess._

 _Here's the plan, Adrien and Marinette will start the day with brunch, then Marinette and Chat will go fabric shopping, then Adrien and Ladybug will go to the movies, then Ladybug and Chat will have a picnic on top of the Eiffel Tower. And maybe will kiss. Up to you. I love you._

 _Would you want to kiss? Would you kiss me when I return? Or smack me for leaving you. I'll take either so long as I get to feel your touch. I love you._

 _Things are not going well in getting a ride to Paris. The closest for the soonest is Izmir. But Izmir does trading so I get to another ship. I love you._

 _I found out my father lives in Milan. I want to see him and mother again, but at the same time I fear if I do, I may never see you. Would you fight for me if that happened? I love you._

 _I'm taking a boat to Izmir. I'll think about what to do. I love you!_

 _I know you, you would want me to see my family first since I certain you would do the same unless we were already married. I'll be taking a boat from Izmir to Venice. From there I can probably hitchhike to Milan. Father is going to find my face scruff horrendous. I love you._

 _I'll be working on cargo ship, so I won't be able to message you unless we stop for fuel and unloading. I love you._

 _I love how you can kick my butt in video games._

 _I love how you act with kids._

 _I loved how we almost kissed in Nino's film, until Chloe butt in. I bet you take like sugar._

 _I had seven cavities since I like sweets._

 _My mother made us do family costumes for Halloween. My favorite holiday is Christmas because of the old Christmas movies and cookies. And peppermint._

 _I love your face when you are excited._

 _I loved all the dances we shared._

 _I'm here in Venice. I've been here once before but I am still lost. I learned to shave today from one of the workers on the boat. I look less ruggedly handsome. Now I'm just handsome. He let me keep the razor. Would you prefer clean shaven or not? Kiss once for no and and many times for yes._

 _The road is quiet, which is giving me time to think. Would you still want me as Chat Noir when I come back? Or Adrien? It's almost summer and I'm sure you have changed as much as I have. I saw a picture of you in Venice and you looked older. A little sadder, but wiser. And you suit looks more mature. I like how you've grown your hair out. I always thought you would look pretty with longer hair._

 _I know this may be a fool's hope, but do we still have a chance. Do you still have a crush on me? I know I may sound insecure, but I'm worried. What if I come back, and you've forgotten me. You, Nino, Alya, and Chloe. The reports say Chat Noir is on a mission and Adrien returned to homeschooling with his parents and stepped down from modeling. No one remember or cares anymore._

 _Do you?_

 _Mother recognized me immediately when I made it home. There were lots of hugs, crying, and apologizing. I think I may stay here awhile._

 _It's gotten worse at home. Father is back with the strict schedule at full force. I'm taking Chinese and piano again, but this time I am not let outside. Mother has shown me their private gym, where I continue my training. My diet has been adjusted for this but father does not want me to return to modelling. I think he knows if I do, you will come for me._

 _I kept this phone hidden since he won't let me contact anyone, not even Chloe._

 _Father and I had an argument. I was right about him not want you to know to find me. It turns out father had been researching you since that day and even had you internship application for his Paris branch. Does this mean you were looking for me too?_

 _I was able to read the Ladyblog today, mother snuck me her tablet._

 _I read what you said about our battle. About me._

 _Did you really mean all that my lady?_

 _If thought I loved you before, there is no comparison to how much I love you know. I'll come for you my lady. I promise._

 _I tried to sneak out only to be caught by mother. Mother and I had a long talk, catching up. Me telling her about you. She'll help me get to you. I love you. Please wait for me._

 _Father has a show this Friday. I'm set to be locked in while he and mother attend. Mother will give me that time to escape and reinstate my phone back on their plan so these messages will get to you. I'm coming princess. I love you._

 _I made it out of the house. I "borrowed" one of father's cars and have stopped for gas with one of mother's credit cards. They won't be able to contact me until this phone is on, but I disabled the tracking on it. I love you._

 _I'm in Switzerland right now. My service will be activated once I reach Paris, since my mother said she is reactivating our old account for me._

 _We should visit Switzerland sometime. There is so much green here. I think green is becoming my new favorite color. Next to red and pink of course. I love those colors on you._

 _I forgot to mention, I told my mother about the fabrics I was collecting for you, so she brought me green. I would love to see green on you._

 _I'm back in France. I will keep driving until I see your bedroom lights._

That was the last message. Marinette rubbed the tears away on her pillow, smiling at Adrien's adventure.

"That message was sent, five hours ago," Plagg checked the information on the phone.

Marinette sat up, scrambling off her bed.

"Five hours, from Switzerland. Depending on traffic, and how fast he was driving he would be here," Marinette's rambling was cut off with a ring from her phone.

"Now," she whispered, as Tikki floated down, handing over her phone.

"I'm here."

Marinette screamed, her phone flipping in the air as Tikki struggled to catch it.

"What do I do? What do I wear?" She looked down to find herself in Chat Noir pajamas she had made after his disappearance. Made him feel closer.

"Not this, something nice, maybe pink, or red. Or both. He said he liked both," Marinette ran over to her closet, looking for something to wear. While she did, she didn't notice Plagg head towards the box where the cat ring was stored. She didn't notice Plagg take it, and especially didn't notice how he nudged open her window and flew outside.

What drew her out of her panicked state were the words, "Plagg, claws out."

Marinette ran upstairs and to her balcony in time to find Chat Noir landing on her railing.

This Chat Noir was different than she saw one year ago. His hair was a little bit longer, a five-o'clock shadow gracing his jaw. He was taller, and well toned, a year after working hard labor. Plagg made sure his suit left nothing to the imagination.

"Marinette," he breathed, breaking her out of her trance. The gaze in his eyes told her he was as much entranced by her as she was of him. Her cheeks starting to heat up as she looked away.

"I would say by reaction I'm the cat's me-wow, you are definitely the cat's pajamas," he teased with the smirk she missed so much.

With that, she made no hesitation in pulling him down to her level and kissing him senseless. Pleased, closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her midsection, pulling her closer to him. Plagg undid the transformation, leaving Adrien to cling to what he could of Marinette as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Marinette pulled back, finding in place of the boy she had grown to love, the man she loved since he gave her the umbrella.

"Did you get my messages," Adrien whispered as he pulled her into a hug.

Marinette responded with another kiss.

* * *

 **Back in December, when I was writing Miraculous Christmas Ball, I started amassing prompts from both Pintrest and Reddit, most of which I thought would be fun for Miraculous Ladybug stories.**

 **ImperialOtaku is doing the same at the moment, which has gotten me back into thinking about this. I found this prompt, was bored today, so quickly wrote it before I could go back to being lazy.**

 **Prompt: "Your best friend goes missing while on an expedition. They are assumed dead. In reality, they are alive and message you on their phone like a diary to help their loneliness. One year later, their phone gets signal and the messages send." Slight change, but close enough.**

 **Please R &R. I'll try to write more of the one-shots (maybe multi-shots this year).**


End file.
